1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to driving pixel circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes pixel circuits disposed in a lattice shape. Each pixel circuit may include a driving transistor for driving a light-emitting element. In operation, the driving transistor may generate a current which flows into a light-emitting element based on gradation data. Based on this current, the element emits light of a corresponding gray scale value.
In such a device, the actual luminance of the light-emitting element may be different from the luminance corresponding to the gradation data. This may occur, for example, when the threshold voltages of the driving transistors of the pixel circuits are different from one another. The difference in luminance degrades the quality of the image to be displayed. This degradation tends to increase with increasing resolution.
For example, in recent years, the number of pixels of a display device has increased to provide for display of higher definition images. The time taken to write gradation data at a pixel has lessened in order to achieve the desired resolution. Attempts at reducing this time have proven ineffective.